Wonderwal
by Aryam Buu
Summary: OMEGAVERSE. Es que aún piensa qué hizo mal en sus vidas pasadas para vivir el martirio actual. El apellido "Uchiha" era como una maldición en su vida y quién más detestaba en un comienzo, por un tiempo pensó, siempre aparecía como un salvavidas antes que se ahogase en lo más profundo del mar. AU. YAOI. ¿DeixUchihas?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la serie / manga Naruto y su correspondiente creador.

Esto es YAOI, amor entre CHICOxCHICO o algo así? En caso de que no hay guste este tipo de lectura, ya está avisado.

"Hola ..." Diálogo.

 _"Hola ..."_ Pensamiento.

 _Hola ..._ Palabra resaltada.

 **Wonderwall**

Gorra. 1

Un rubio tomaba de su café con cierto pensar el lejano, de esos aires que saben que son sinceros del sabor que tiene su café, pero ahí está; sentado, en la cama de una plaza junto al ventanal de su pequeño cuarto-cocina-sala-taller de arte, que se desconecta nada más el baño y gusta de su _cuchitril_ porque es el espacio suficiente para estar. No como en su cabeza

Es que aún piensa que hizo mal en sus vidas pasadas para vivir el martirio real y no poder disfrutar de su veinte y un años, llevando una mano al vientre con cierto temor.

Quizas se debatió en la época de un artista curioso, una vez que demasiado y muy loco, que no tiene miedo a la vida y la muerte, solo se entrega un momento como si fuese el último, el pecado ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias

Podía ser, pero no tenía idea. Solo algo claro, el apellido "Uchiha" era como una maldición en su vida y quién más detestaba en un comienzo, por un tiempo pensó, siempre aparecía como un salvavidas antes de que se ahogase en el mar.

 _"_ _Estúpido ingenuo"_ Pensó con molestia hacia sí mismo.

El mundo empezaba a girar distinto para Deidara, mucho antes de verso hundido y recién ahora se daba cuenta.

.

.

.

.

Él era huérfano desde que tenía memoria y había sido adoptado por una familia a los diez años, descubriendo que era una escuela de verdad sin su ver, ningún lugar que intenta ser hogar y escuela una vez mucho éxito antes de una cantidad exagerada de niños que no tienes idea de nada Conociendo por primera vez a quien sería mejor amigo de toda la vida. Un chico moreno, lindo, de familia acomodada, inteligente, un alfa sin lugar a dudas, pero ... vergonzoso y con demasiada humildad. Sinceramente a lo largo de todo el amor, mar a los ojos de cualquier persona, hasta para él. Detestable. Una diferencia de sí mismo, que su personalidad explosiva está en cualquier persona y no tener buena concentración, problemas para aprender. Un omega caótico, le decían.

Su primer rival tendría por nombre Uchiha Itachi, donde este no necesitaba presumir porque otros lo hacían por él y decidió que un día sería mejor que él, declaran la guerra especialmente cuando este ignoraba. Quería hacer esto con una bomba por hacer sentir insignificante. Empezó a tener una rutina de estudios, mejorando las notas y enorgulleciendo unos padres que poco conocía, pero se esforzaban por darle lo mejor. Sí, no se quejaba. A lo más le molestaba en la vida que Itachi respirar el mismo aire que él.

Un día, recordaba bien que la llovia, el moreno se notaba diferente entrar a la sala y su mirada no era la misma. Era ver un muerto. Luego supo por los chismosos de sus compañeros que los padres de este ha muerto en un accidente en la carretera y que no entendía por qué clase de clases estaba en luto. Él menos, pero no iba a ponerse un cuestionario, ni ser como los demás que llegaron a darle el pésame y apoyo, como si supieran lo que era no tener padres o estar en sus zapatos, acercándose nada más por interés. En realidad, no soportó mucho y sin saber qué detonó el mal humor, gritó a los cuatro vientos a toda la clase en la hora del recreo:

"¡Pueden dejar su hipocresía y dejarle en paz al Uchiha, hn! ¡Me enferman!"

Claramente no se han visto las mejores miradas, pero no le importó, como si les interesa y lo que decían de él solo por ser huérfano. _Jodidos todos._

Luego en clase de historia, no se esperó un mensaje de papel en el pupitre, donde escribía "Gracias U. Itachi". Fue así que una sonrisa no le abandonó todo el resto del día. De hecho, no esperaba que el idiota tuviera un acercamiento con él y terminara compartiendo los papeles en el medio de las clases, pero de ese modo comenzó algo nuevo para ellos, el inicio tal vez de una amistad, pues con el correr de los días no supo en qué momento y se hablaba tan familiarmente en los mismos lugares, el mar en la azotea o la biblioteca.

Descubrió Itachi ya no le desagradaba tanto como antes, sino la gente que gustaba girar en torno a él por ser un "Uchiha perfecto".

Con el paso de las estaciones lo empezó a conocer. Que prefirió, esa vez, estar en el colegio que trata con su hermano menor y tíos en el luto, por un dolor que no dijo, sino sus ojos cuando le explico. Él en tanto que lo contó de donde probar y que desea ser un futuro, forjando una extraña confianza un su pensamiento y la verdadera cara de Itachi, quien se descubrió libremente expresando de mal humor o descontrolándose, porque era Deidara con quien hablaba. Digamos que no actuaba tan insípido con él como con los demás, ni tan gentil, llegando a tener grandes discusiones al ser muy diferentes en personalidad y pensamiento.

Al cumplir los quince, sigue compitiendo con Itachi por el primer lugar del curso, pero quedaba en segundo y su amistad se basó en esa rivalidad escolar, adjunto a las peleas, como conversaciones eternas después de mucho tiempo distantes, aprendiendo un quererse de esa forma La pubertad era otro modo de ver la vida y con ello tener experiencias nuevas, ésas de las que no deseaba el mundo por el mundo, probando por primera vez lo que era besar, lo que comparó con un chico de los años el alcalde en la clase extra -curricular de arte y lo hacían al final al limpiar.

Quien es danna Recordaba que Itachi se quedó mirando el apacible, solo frunciendo levemente el ceño y dejado de comer para interrumpir, lo que le contaba en la hora de almuerzo, sobre una aventura con un senpai.

"El chico con el que me beso, hn." Dijo como si nada, sonriendo divertido y lamiéndose los labios al recordar la boca ajena.

Te gusta Era difícil atrapar el interés del moreno y aunque el extraño que este fuese alguno, le restó importancia.

"No lo sé, hn. Besa bien, me gusta su arte aunque tenga filosofías distintas." Sonríe, picando con los palillos la mejilla del otro. "Puede que me guste, hn." Se encoge de hombros.

"Ya veo ..." Murmura el otro, apartando el rostro y cerrando el obento a medio comer.

"Deberías probar, ya tienes varios idiotas babeando por ti, hn" Le dice, observando que se pone de pie con intenciones de irse. A donde vas

"Olvidé algo en la sala" Le responde en un tono que no le agrada, fulminando su espalda con la mirada hasta que desaparezca tras la puerta.

"Imbécil, hn ..."

No es que el molestará, para nada, era absurdo. Era de Itachi muy rarito para su gusto, en un sentido que una vez que nadie entendía y parecía que cada día también era más seriedad, al punto que no era gracioso tener conversaciones con él. _"Demasiado maduro para su edad"_ , pensaba al verlo, que llegaba a su punto de vista neutro y confuso por lo que hasta Izumi (amiga-prima lejana de Itachi), estaba tan interesado en él con la buena y dulce que es, aunque era recíproco , pues el mismo idiota le confeso que gustaba de ella. Sinceramente ninguna compresión qué era lo que lo atraía los otros de Itachi, si este solía rechazar miradas o cercanías. No lo entendía y le daba rabia, porque solía poner una distancia también con él, pero no replicar, si desde que tenía memoria era independiente, lo iba a seguir siendo.

"No sé tú, pero no tienes interés en tener una relación con alguien y menos con un niño"

Había dicho Sasori, el chico que lo tuvo acorralado en el closet de las herramientas hace minutos, después de besarle con pasión y meterle mano, saliendo del estrecho de lugar al oírle decir "¿qué seremos?" en un hilo de voz Sin querer el hecho de tener un cariño a lo suyo y no hay solo besos, deseaba saber qué podría ver más allá, aunque por lo visto era el único interesado en saberlo.

"Son besos, no tiene más redundancia. El abrió la puerta del salón de arte, pidiendo indirectamente que saliera, logrando enfurecerlo y lanzarle pedazos de arcillas con la rabia que destellaba una su vez con la mirada.

"¡Pues te vete un follarte tus marionetas, hn! ¡Seguro que te encantan!" Gritó en su cara y se fue, arreglando la camisa, enfurecido hasta la médula, cegado en el camino por un dolor que pronto le picó en los ojos.

Se metió en el baño y se mojó la cara, queriendo desaparecer por unos momentos en el cubículo donde se encerró, sentado en el cielo sin ánimos de salir y de paso dibujar en las paredes para distraer a la mente. Era una manía que tenía de niño y recordaba que Itachi el regañó una vez, teniendo la primera pelea como amigos. Al reconciliar el prometido que no lo haría más, pero ahora lo necesitado hacer más que nunca.

Una vez creyó ser suficiente estar metido ahí, unas voces que entran al baño lo mantuvieron unos minutos más adentro y reconoció a una de ellas, muy familiar, para saber qué grupito hablaba.

"¡Izumi-chan es muy afortunada!" Las mujeres eran demasiado chillonas.

"¡No digan eso! Yo aún no me creo" Esa era Izumi, pero suponía que estaba feliz por su caída risa al final de la oración.

"Hey, tienes que creerlo, Itachi-kun ha aceptado su declaración y el siempre rechazaba un medio mundo."

"¡Ya, no sigan! ¡Me están avergonzando!"

Deidara parpadeo y asombrado, olvidando donde estaba y abriendo la puerta, asustando a las tres chicas que gritan al percatarse de su presencia pensando que estaban solas.

El imbécil y tu hijo novios

"¡Dei-chan qué susto!" Se le acerca, que una diferencia de las chicas que le miraban mal, se le cuelga al cuello con cariño y después apartarse, al verle a los ojos y recordar la pregunta, sonrojándose. "Eh, sí ... ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?"

Si lo puede creer.

.

.

.

Continuará.

 **Notas:** Olvidé decirlo, pero está dentro del mundo Omegaverse y será largo. Espero les guste. Los reviews son bienvenidos 3


	2. Chapter 2

**MAGIC**

.

.

.

.

En el primer cumpleaños de Itachi que asistió, ¿habrá sido cuando cumplía trece? Los recuerdos eran muy vagos en ese entonces y unas fugaces imágenes pasaban por su mente. Un tiempo que creyó que nunca participaría en ese tipo de fiestas infantiles y se encontró frente a la puerta de la casa de los tíos de Itachi, donde este vivía junto con su hermano.

"¡Hey, tú debes ser amigo de Itachi-kun! ¿No es así?"

Le saludó esa vez una mujer castaña de agradable ver, que pronto supo se llamaba Rin, a la que solo saludó con una leve reverencia antes de ser ingresado sin saber cómo mientras le hablaba, o contaba, sobre lo feliz de saber que su sobrino tuviera amigos y que se relajara, porque sería la única adulta presente.

Realmente le había aturdido, pero volviendo en sí, pronto se vio frente a unos pocos niños. Un chico con cara de pez que se miraba corpulento para su edad y con una sonrisa se presentó. Kisame se llamaba, el vecino, viviendo al frente de la casa de Itachi. El otro era un pequeño moreno que le recordaba al festejado, negando a una chica de cabellera castaña los dulces que le ofrecía y pronto supo que era el tan nombrado Sasuke, el hermano pequeño, que apenas intercambiaron un "hola". Eso, sí no es porque este comentó que odiaba los dulces, muy a diferencia de los tomates que le encantaban y no sabe qué le hizo decir, se lo piensa, prometerle una torta de tomates para su cumpleaños. Después, Izumi Uchiha, prima consanguínea lejana de los hermanos Uchiha y cercana a Itachi, la que no dudaba en empatizar con una amplia sonrisa junto a su forma dulce de ser. Tan encantadora, que hasta él no evitó sentirse contagiado por su cariño y amabilidad.

"Itachi-kun se ve siempre taaan solitario. Me alegra que tenga amigos como tú, Dei-chan"

Ríe y no sabe qué decir, pues le ha abochornado además de molestado por el apodo, prefiriendo empujar la cara de Itachi a la torta, una vez sopló las velas. Mala idea la de su tía el colocarlo a su lado para la foto.

"¡Soy Deidara, hn! ¡No Dei-chan!" Le había chillado y quejado, en ello que le cae un trozo de torta en la cara por parte de Itachi en venganza, sacarle la lengua en respuesta, usando lo que tiene de torta cerca para tirarle a la chica omega. Una linda forma de arruinar la torta y empezar una guerra, donde el más motivado era Kisame junto a él.

"¡Los mataré a todos a tortazos wuajajaja!" Gritaba Kisame emocionado.

Al final, todos terminaron entre risas y limpiando lo ensuciado, siendo severamente regañados. No obstante, a ninguno les podía quitar la sonrisa del rostro luego de haber jugado.

Cuando dejó de limpiar una pared o lo que podía, volteo a ver a Itachi que limpiaba a su pequeño hermano y que una vez terminado lo atrapó viendo, dedicándole un "gracias" solo modulado por los labios en complicidad. Iba a responder, pero Izumi se acercó a limpiar el rostro del moreno con esmero, volviendo él en lo que estaba.

.

.

.

.

"Así que… ¿son novios?"

Actualmente, Izumi le contó con todo lujo y detalles, para confirmar su nuevo estado de relación, sin saber realmente cómo sentirse. Creyendo que le daría el pésame para bromear, se vio diciéndole que le deseaba lo mejor y despidiéndose de ella junto a sus amigas, ir por el bolso a la sala casi en automático, procesando lo vivido en un final de jornada escolar que le parecía agotador. Al no encontrar la mochila en la sala, se preocupó, más el revisar el móvil y tener unos tres mensajes de Itachi, supo que este le esperaba en la entrada del instituto con la mochila, pidiendo que no demorara. ¿Ya no andaría de mal humor?

El rubio no tenía deseos de verlo y debía ir por su mochila. Maldito Uchiha.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al verlo ahí parado frente a la puerta, tan él, que no se contuvo como otras veces y se acercó para molestarlo, quitándole la mochila de las manos. Haciendo como si no pasara nada, aunque le costaba asimilar lo del día de hoy.

Salieron del edificio en silencio y, ya a unas cuadras de completo silencio, decidió decir algo.

"Así que… ¿tienes novia antes que yo, eh?" Burlón, evita mirarle a los ojos "Antes que preguntes, Izumi-chan me lo dijo todo, hn~"

Sí antes no se habían hablado, volver a conversar como si nada pasara los volvía a unir. Tan común ellos, sin ánimos de encarar al otro. Al menos no hoy.

"¿Ella?" Atinó a decir el moreno, adquiriendo un leve sonrojo y no saber qué más decir, seguro. Inhalando y exhalando, suavemente, mirando al frente otra vez.

"Ajá, hn." Asiente, formando lento los pasos. "Era hora que tuvieras novia o algo, que ya me parecías asexual, idiota, hn"

"No soy asexual" Se defiende, suspirando nada más y percatándose que el contrario tiene los ojos rojos. "¿Te pasó algo?"

"¿Uh? Nada, estoy bien." Miente, logrando que el mayor frunza el ceño en molestia.

"Dime."

"No pienso decirte nada porque nada pasó, hn" Insiste, llegando a un paradero de autobús, quedando ambos a la espera. Odiaba los interrogatorios del Uchiha.

"¿Crees que te voy a creer?"

"¿Crees que me importa?" Le ataca, cruzando de brazos y mirando de reojo a Itachi."Debiste acompañar a tu novia a casa, no pensé que serías poco caballero, hn"

"Deberías…" Se le oye algo fastidiado." Y no necesita que la acompañe, ella sabe defenderse sola y tiene dos alfas como amigas."

"Ba~ pues yo también sé defenderme solo, pero no, te tengo a mi lado jodiéndome con preguntas, hn"

"Te propongo algo; me cuentas qué te pasó y no me tendrás cerca por un buen tiempo."

"¿En serio lo harías?" Interesado y divertido.

"Claro." Confirma.

"Fuck you~ no te pienso decir nada, hn." Le sonríe, parándose después para detener el bus que le corresponde. "Itachi…"

"¿Sí?" Le mira, percibiendo en los ojos del rubio algo de desconcierto hasta que el bus se detiene frente a ellos.

"No le hagas daño a la loca de Izumi-chan o te patearé el trasero, hn. ¡Bye!" Le saca la lengua, pasando dentro del bus e ignorando la mirada que tendría su amigo al darle la espalda.

Después de esa despedida, los estudios y el noviazgo de Itachi, ya no lo veía con la misma frecuencia. Ni las horas de almuerzo, porque Izumi llegaba con el obento para Itachi y aunque a veces le preparaba uno a él con tal que se uniera a ellos, inventaba excusas para no compartir con tal de no hacer mal tercio. Eran sus amigos, necesitaban privacidad y él, él no tenía por qué ver que el tiempo pasaba y las cosas cambiaban; que habían gestos, palabras y el no cuadraba en la fórmula que ellos dos formaban. Ellos son sus amigos, tiene que estar felices por ellos y siente solo el sabor amargo en la boca, más aun así sonríe, por ellos. ¿No?

Por ende, juntando todo el optimismo del mundo, empezó a buscar otros lugares donde estar y hacer nuevos amigos, conociendo a un tipo loco y fuera de serie de nombre Hidan, demasiado religioso para su gusto, pero divertido. El que atrapó fumando hierva detrás del instituto, cerca de los pequeños huertos. Lo malo es que no le quitaba lo atractivo.

"¿Qué miras?"

Le dijo una vez lo hubo atrapado y una vez tosido tanto, acercándose con una mirada dispuesta en golpearlo o algo, logrando tragara en grueso. Ese tipo era de dos cursos mayor que él y un alfa, cosa que notó con solo sentir su presencia con la chaqueta diferente a la que debía portar.

"Ah… yo, ¿qué te importa, hn?" Le suelta, sin evitar ser bocaza y contestador, negándose a creer que temblaba bajo su presencia.

"¡Vaya rubia, ¿eh?!" La mano ajena cae sobre su cabeza y le desordena el cabello, sintiendo por unos segundos alivio, para luego darle un golpe en el estómago. "¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!" Grita este.

"¡Nadie toca mi cabello, hn!" Le replica y el albino en vez de quejarse, se ríe. Está demasiado "feliz" para molestarse.

De algún modo le agrada por más raro que le parezca y pocas veces lo haya visto. Le escudriña con la mirada, más este se presenta y hace lo mismo, llegando después de un buen tiempo no sentirse tan solo.

Ese tipo lo atrapa, capaz por las historias que le cuenta y sabe que menos de la mitad son ciertas, pero es tan divertido que no le importa hacer que le cree. Tiene un peor humor explosivo qué él cuando no está "subido" y tras del colegio pasa a ser un nuevo lugar favorito que comparten, aunque sea para hablar o… probar un poco. Hidan lo hace sentir bien, le hace reír, ya no siente tanto la ausencia o la falta de algo. Su parte racional le dice que no todo es bueno, que es tan superficial que las palabras atropelladas del mayor en un intento de decir que "le gusta", su caricia por debajo de la camisa cuando no sabe en qué momento lo tiene sentado en sus piernas y le habla al oído, le hace cosquillas. Ha fumado demasiado, seguro el aroma no pasará inadvertido, pero él está feliz y no le importa nada, menos las miradas preocupadas del Uchiha cuando lo ve entrando por la puerta de la sala de clases. Ya no. Da igual si se pierde si puede olvidar y ser feliz.

"Me siento tan extraño, hn"

"¿Es malo?" Le susurra el otro, siempre demasiado cerca para su gusto, pero es lo de menos si le deja fumar o probar otras cosas, omitiendo el hecho de qué quieren sus manos.

"No… no lo sé." Se ríe, una risa cortada por un jadeo al percibir sus manos intrusas dentro del pantalón y tocando por encima del bóxer. "¡Hidan, quita, hn!"

"Te sentirás bien, lo prometo." Lame su oreja y se siente incómodo, además aturdido. Su lado omega no se siente a gusto, pero el cuerpo no responde del mismo modo y menos cuando le roba el aliento con un beso. Responder a ello, luego de mucho tiempo y lo ido, lo hace ser torpe. Tal vez reacio, suponiendo que se debe a que Hidan es brusco y muerde demasiado al besar, invade con la lengua casi en desesperación como su mano, empeñada en excitarlo, más consigue lo contrario.

"Duele…" es lo último que puede decir o recordar bien luego de desmayarse en algún momento, empuñando las manos en el suelo y apretar los dientes por el dolor, con la mejilla frotando la tierra, sintiendo que apaga algo en él, tan confuso y frustrante. El chico está tras de él, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, escociendo su intromisión, sin su permiso y lo está tomando como cualquier cosa, así se siente. Aprieta los dientes, oyendo que lo disfruta, que lo adora y él solo lo odia, pero no puede hacer nada. Deidara no sabe cómo sentirse, lo único que sabe fue la eternidad que se le hizo estar con Hidan, que a pesar de las suplicas, las malditas suplicas, no se detuvo. Y se detesta, porque no soporta sentirse inferior, que su maldita primera vez sea de ese modo y no tener fuerza para golpear al rostro albino cuando le da un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, para luego reír, para hacerlo sentir más humillado de lo que se siente.

Una vez este se va, queda solo sin ánimos de moverse, pues el dolor se expande en el cuerpo como una plaga y llorar de rabia es lo mejor que puede hacer. Se odia por lo ocurrido y una vez logra vestirse, decide no ir a clases. No tiene ánimos.

Apesta y por primera vez descubre qué es oler a un alfa, ser bañado en algo que no es, pero te ha marcado por ser un idiota descuidado, y niega que el estar en ese lugar hasta que anochece es por el miedo de lo que todos digan de él, de que huelan más que hiervas, que huele a humillación o a puta.

"¡No quiero ver a nadie, hn!"

El móvil suena mucho, pero lo deja a un lado sin ver siquiera y solo alguien entra en sus pensamientos sin que lo quiera admitir. Quiere ver a Itachi, pero él solo se ha alejado, lo admite.

Una vez está en oscuras, casi dormido abrazado hacia sí mismo, cree escuchar al Uchiha y alzar los ojos, apreciar la preocupación reflejada en su rostro junto a la de alguien más.

A él solo se le ocurre decir "Idiotas, ¿qué hacen acá, hn?" antes que todo se apague.

.

.

.

.

Está tan cómodo que no quiere despertar y la luz molesta al dar en la cara, abriendo lentamente los ojos para sentir un dolor que parece lo va a partir en dos, más calla la queja al llegarle imágenes de lo ocurrido. El pánico se apodera de él e intenta levantarse, lo que más pudiera, pero una réplica ajena lo desconcierta y al mirar en dirección a las piernas, parpadea sorprendido al descubrir quién duerme o dormía, topándose con sus ojos adormilados.

"Por fin despiertas." Su voz se oye como un susurro, no evita apenarse antes de tenerle más cerca, su rostro, ese aspecto cansado y preocupado, tan severo que no evita sentirse pequeño por segundos. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Itachi, yo…" No puede responder y baja el rostro, empuñando las manos ante la silenciosa molestia que siente en su interior. "¿Estoy en tu casa, hn?" Desvía la respuesta.

"Lo estás. Ayer, tus padres me llamaron preocupados porque no volvías y era ya media noche…" El moreno parecía incomodo hablar de ello, lo percibía en su modo de hablar. "Izumi, Kisame y yo fuimos a buscarte…"Pausa, tomando su voz un tono severo al decir su nombre. "Deidara, tú porqué…"

"¡No quiero hablar de ello, hn! ¡Cállate!" Grita y se cubre las orejas con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver su rostro más, porque… _ahora todo duele_.

"¡Deidara, te estabas desangrando! No pidas que me calle."

"¡Dije que te calles, hn! ¡Cállate!" Replica, hasta que la puerta se abre y suena, haciendo que mire. Rin entra y con una mano en el hombro de Itachi pide que salga, no sabe qué expresión colocó este, pero agradece no hacerlo y queda ella dentro, tratando de sonreírle.

"Deidara-kun…" Le habla con cariño, quitándole las manos con un cuidado ínfimo muy en ella y no sabe cómo, él devuelve poco a poco el abrazo que le da, terminando de desahogarse en llanto. "Deidara-kun, ya…"

"Estoy… sucio, hn" Dice con el rostro hundido en su hombro. "A-apesto, maldi… ción." Repite una y otra vez hasta que se cansa, quedándose dormido por segunda vez.

El segundo despertar se siente más tranquilo y detesta solo el aroma que aún tiene en el cuerpo, la almohada que huele a Itachi, sin poder hallar el propio a gusto. Rin es la única que lo viene a ver, tratando de atenderle sin provocarle explotar y la verdad se siente muy cansado para rabiar. Pasado el tiempo, aburrido de estar ahí encerrado y teniendo que comer, decide salir, al menos ir al baño. Camina lentamente sostenido por las paredes o los muebles, recordando vagamente el lugar que poco ha cambiado. No hay personas divisadas y le alivia, pero una vez da con el cuarto de baño llega a correr para encerrarse en él.

"Todo está muy silencioso, hn…" Evita mirar su reflejo en el espejo, buscando ayudarse con lo que hay ahí para estar frente al retrete y en ello que trata de desahogar la vejiga, quiere no pensar nuevamente. "La vida es una mierda." Suspira, suponiendo que algo debió decirles Itachi para que sus padres no estuviesen ahí y agradecido, se preguntaba qué dirían ellos si supieran que el hijo que tanto intentaban entender y querer, ya había dejado de ser un niño aún sin tener el celo. ¿Lo devolverían al orfanato o lo botarían a la calle?

Itachi… ¿o pondrían el mismo rostro? Eso de algún modo no le alentaba.

"¿Deidara-kun estás ahí?"

Su nombre y dos golpes en la puerta del baño lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, demorando en responder a esa pregunta.

"Eh, sí. Quiero darme un baño, hn" Dijo lo último en un murmuro, avergonzado del efecto maternal que imponía Rin hacia él. "No haré nada loco, si eso es lo que piensa" Trata de reír.

"Eso es un alivio, ¿pero no quieres que te ayude?" Su voz es tan suave y dulce al otro lado." Mira que me has botado dos jarrones de camino al baño…" Sabe que bromea con esa verdad que le hace sentir incómodo y si fuese otra persona replicaría, pero no con ella. "¿Deidara-kun?"

"Va-vale…" Dudando y suspirando, al final le da el gusto, le abre la puerta para que entre, pues tiene claro que ni en su estado puede siquiera tocarse. Ella besa su frente con cariño y le ayuda a quitarle el pijama que no es de él, quedando al cabo desnudo bajo el agua de la tina, sonrojado, con Rin tallando su espalda y hombros.

"Gracias" Murmura por lo bajo.

"No es nada. "Ella le sonríe, creándose un silencio y él no es bueno en mantenerse callado tanto tiempo, aunque su ánimo no es para hablar como comúnmente hace. "¿Sabes? Ayer nos diste un susto, lo bueno es que Ita-kun no desistió y te encontró."

"No debieron" Murmuró. No le gustaba el tema a tratar, pero algo le decía que sería el único que ella o Itachi intentarían con él para saber.

"Hm, no digas eso…"Suspira la joven." A todo esto, Ita-kun avisó a tus padres para decirles que estabas con nosotros haciendo una tarea para no preocuparlos."

"Hn, ya veo…" Suspira ahora él. "Debo volver hoy entonces."

"¿Eh? No, aún no. Ya hablaré con ellos para que puedas descansar" Le lava ahora el cabello, frunciendo él el ceño ante el shampoo que cae y no desea tenerlo entre a los ojos.

"Quiero hacerlo, acá es incómodo, hn"

"Deidara-kun… dime, como omega a otro omega. ¿Ese… eh… era tu novio?" Desvió la pregunta, sintiendo la castaña la tensión del rubio por la pregunta, dudando si había hecho bien o no. "Porque lo que te hizo…"

"No lo es" Responde y continúa, mostrándose serio ante ella. No iba a evitar un tema, porque no era algo que deseara hablar después. "Es un alfa que conocí un día, llevando un mes de encuentros tras el edificio y no éramos nada. Él decía fumar marihuana, pero siempre metía otras cosas, hn…" Le mira de reojo" Yo… yo le seguí, me empezó a gustar lo que fumaba o aspiraba, luego… luego todo se fue a la mierda, hn." Escupe y Rin alarga un suspiro, pausando el lavado de cabello. "¿Patético, no?" Intenta reír y no puede, solo una mueca en los labios.

"No, no lo eres…" Susurra y lo abraza, atinando en ocultar el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Odia sentirse tan desvalido y se odia por hacerla llorar.

Suspira y moja sin querer su espalda al estar dentro del agua. "Si te consuela, hablaré con Itachi, hn. ¿Ok?"

"Sí." Rin se aparta y asiente, regalándole una sonrisa. "Muy bien, a terminar de bañarte, moverte de ahí y vestirte."

"Hn" Asiente, percibiendo el agua cayendo por su cabeza. "Etto… Rin-san, hn"

"¿Dime?"

"¿No huelo mal?" Musita por lo bajo, pero ella logra escucharlo.

"Tú nunca hueles mal, Deidara-kun~" Le dice con una encantadora sonrisa, mirando hacia otro lado con vergüenza… y alivio.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

Nota de la autora: Hola, ¿qué tal? Quiero agradecer una lectora que siempre me da sus ánimos y odio que sea tan anónima, pues no puedo responder sus reviews en mis historias.

Como leyeron esto se está poniendo crudo, pero leyendo info sobre el mundo "omegaverse" tiene muchos contra. Primero, es la facilidad de los alfas en dominar a los que son categoría más baja y segundo, que más que sexo o violación, el efecto incómodo es el cruce si no es con la persona deseada. De ahí tuve la idea del aroma, con eso que el instinto animal tiene un efecto en este tipo de "personas" y el olfato juega mucho en ello como un tipo de marca. Digamos que es un mundo muy brusco o bruto, je~

Sí, soy una mardita, aunque para mí Deidara es el tipo de chico "mete problemas" que no piensa en sus acciones y le cuesta arrepentirse una vez está muy hundido. Pero así le quiero, jeje.

He pensado que hay poca interacción entre Itachi y Deidara, pero es que así los necesito, tenedme paciencia. Ya debieron darse cuenta como el entorno y las decisiones que tomen les afecta. Por otro lado, no odien a algunos personajes, solo es la pubertad ¿?

Siguiente capítulo, el punto de vista de Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

**UMBRELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gustaba de admirar la vida, como esta tejía un filo hilo en su dedo y tiraba, anudaba, cortaba y volvía a unir con otros hilos dependiendo del grosor del interés, de esas personas que estaban a su lado.

Un secreto guardado en el fondo del corazón, igual que sus sentimientos.

 _"_ _La vulnerabilidad de todo hombre es expresar lo que siente."_

Su padre siempre destilaba sabiduría y respeto, ¿tendría que dudar de esas palabras ahora?

Movió la cabeza en negación, agitando sutilmente el cabello, en modo de dispersar dudas y concentrarse en el ahora para no perderse. Porque cuando esos castaños ojos lo busquen, le miren atentamente, no podrá inventar ninguna excusa y no quiere avergonzarse de no saber qué decir.

Piensa después, está ella aquí. Sonríe… Se dice.

"Itachi-kun, ¿estás bien? Te ves desorientado." Ella como todo su ser, delicada como una flor, trata de acercarse y se avergüenza. No entiende por qué lo hace, pero siendo su amiga desde la niñez tiene unos cuantos puntos extras para ganarse su estado o porque le es difícil hablar con una mujer que con un hombre. Puede que también se deba a que es su novia, ¿no? "¿Itachi?"

"Estoy bien" Le sonríe y ella parece querer creerle, estar aliviada y lo hace. Vuelve a respirar, extrañado de la calma que se habita en la azotea del edificio, de almorzar en paz y siente que falta algo. Es inevitable no recordarlo.

"¿Piensas en Dei-chan?" A veces se asusta, aunque no lo demuestra, que sea tan intuitiva y solo asiente en respuesta, este lugar justamente era donde almorzaban. Antes. Tiempo pasado. "Ya veo, también yo." Suspira, mirando hacia el cielo. "Un día hable con él y me dijo que era para darnos espacio. Le explique que era innecesario, no me escuchó y huyó" Abulta los labios, volviendo a mirarle y él imagina la escena. No sabe qué le molesta, si el hecho que se negara unirse a ellos o que si lograra compartir unas palabras con ella, pero con él no.

"Es un niño, no te esfuerces con esa tozudez que se gasta." Cierra el pote, después de acomodar los palillos dentro y devolverlo a ella. "Estuvo delicioso, gracias."

"No es nada." Dice apenada, desviando la mirada y asentir, aunque luego de acomodar los potes vacíos de ambos en el bolso, vuelve a mirarle.

Él ya no está con ella, otra vez.

.

.

.

.

Las clases transcurren con normalidad y sin perder concentración de la materia que explica el profesor, mira a la mesa a dos puestos por delante en su derecha para encontrar esa cabellera rubia, decidido en hablarle por más que no sea lo suyo al final de la jornada. Porque más que lo piensa le cuesta entender lo que pasa por esa cabeza y se plantea su posición en la relación que tienen, esa amistad extraña.

La hora acaba y guardando los útiles, hace tiempo para estar con él.

"Deidara." Le llama justo al momento que otra persona lo hace también, con más fuerza y la propia voz se opaca por la interrupción. Mira hacia la puerta, un chico de cabellos blanco y alto, que no reconoce es quien lo nombra, robando su atención. En el intento de saber qué es lo que ocurre, ya Deidara ni lo ha mirado para ir donde este con alegría y con bolso al hombro, saludando como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Y no lo entiende. Vuelve a llamarlo, voltea a verlo y cree tener una esperanza.

"¡Nos vemos mañana, Itachi! ¡Saluda a Izumi-chan de mi parte, hn!" Se va rápidamente sin llegar a sostenerle la mirada al menos.

"Nos vemos" Susurra, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Debe admitir que le molesta, pero no es nadie para exigirle a Deidara con quien se junta o no. De algún modo le frustra, porque mientras se queda en la sala antes que llegue Izumi, presiente que algo de culpa tiene que su relación con el menor fuese más distante y tal vez solo exagera, porque son amigos, porque quien tiene culpa es Deidara, nadie más.

"Eso sientes cuando pasas a tener toda la atención de una persona, a no tenerlo de un día para otro."

Tras contarle a su tía, con personajes falsos para tapar la preocupación de su propia situación, excusándose de su carencia social para dar un consejo sobre "la amistad" en desgracia; ella le responde con una sonrisa mientras lava la vajilla y le ayuda en secar, asegurando la conversación como una confidencia de ambos.

"Mi primer pensamiento" Le confiesa. "Pero una cosa es perder la atención del otro y, creo por su posición o me dio a entender, que le evite, no encaja ¿No?" Plantea, viendo de reojo a la mujer que se nota gusta de esos temas y se ve meditabunda al oírle.

"Hm, tu tío Obito sabría mejor responder al tema." Sonríe con aire de recuerdos." Él sabe de ello" Ríe.

No le ayudaba que sacara al tío en el tema, quedándole viendo para que continúe hablando. No le sirve de nada que lo nombre si no le puede preguntar, de seguro, por su vivencia al respecto o el que sea un psicólogo con renombre.

"¿Ellos tuvieron un lazo importante? ¿Casi pareja acaso?" El corazón salta sin querer, cosa que le confunde y agradeciendo que le da justo la espalda por dejar la loza en la mesa, reluciente, no puede apreciar su estado hasta que se calma y vuelve a verla.

"Amigos" Logra articular neutral "Mejores amigos"

"Oh~" Ella parece que vuelve a pensar y él espera. "No puedo ayudarte, la amistad es un tema más complejo que el de pareja" Voltea a mirarle, deduciendo algo de picardía en la mirada. Le oculta algo y se contiene en indagar, pues muerde sutilmente sus labios en una señal que despierta en él una alarma.

"No lo sé." Se encoge de hombros, suspirando y volviendo a sonreír. "Gracias por la ayuda, tía." Da por zanjado el tema y ella parece confusa, más le devuelve la mirada llena de cariño.

"No es nada, Itachi-kun."

Se dispone a ir al cuarto cuando Izumi le llama, respondiendo con amabilidad ante la propuesta de una cita el fin de semana al museo y en tanto le cuenta algunas cosas que parecen tan insignificantes pero importantes para ella, la respuesta llega clara a su mente, a esa que se formulaba hace días como hoy.

Su primer pensamiento.

Tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Una noche eterna.

La llamada desesperada de una mujer que tuvo que calmar, la búsqueda agobiante junto a Kisame e Izumi, para terminar con aquella imagen detrás del edificio del colegio, de él, la sangre, sus ojos.

Encontrar de ese modo a Deidara era doloroso y difícil de procesar. Como un animal herido, alumbrado por la linterna que sostenía Kisame, lo vieron encogerse en un rincón con la ropa sucia y arruinada, entre sangre y mugre, ese olor… Una imagen tan deplorable que contuvo su ira en las manos antes de ir con él.

"Deidara…"

"¡Oh my god…!"

"Idiotas, ¿qué hacen acá, hn?"

No había tiempo para enfadarse, necesitaba ayuda y no dudo ni demoro en ir hacia él, tomándolo en brazos para llevarlo consigo, donde pronto se dio cuenta que había caído inconsciente. Pensaron los chicos en llevarlo al hospital más cercano, lo que no era una muy buena idea y bien la conocía él como el rubio, agregando que era mejor llevarlo a casa con Rin, ya que ella era enfermera.

Entre Kisame y él se turnaron para trasladarlo hasta que tomaron un taxi, informando a su tía de qué hacer cuando los vio entrar con el menor casi palideciendo en un blanco no natural en él. Su hermano menor se había acercado a preguntar, pero le pidió discreción al respecto en el plan que tenía. Deidara se quedaría y su tía llamaría a los padres de este para informarle que se quedaría en casa, nadie hablaría de lo sucedido por el bien del rubio. Tenía claro que no podía esconder eso a los padres del rubio, pero sería lo mejor a su pensar.

Quiso estar con su tía cuando lo curaba, al menos dentro del cuarto antes que dijera que prefería hacerlo sin ayuda y en caso que la necesitase, fuese Izumi al ser omega, teniendo que esperar afuera para saber nuevamente de él.

En la sala junto a Kisame, en un mutismo que no soportó este último, le trató de meter charla.

"Itachi, él… ¿está marcado?"

"No, Kisame." Contestó, haciendo hincapié en la revisión que hizo en el cuello de Deidara cuando lo tuvo en brazos y al correr sus cabellos rubios, verificar que no había dientes en esa piel. Una señal que podría haberle dado paz, si no fuese por el estado físico en que lo encontraron y la sangre.

"Eh… ¿a la rubia le van los acostones masoquistas?" Aquella frase le parece de muy mal gusto y fulmina con la mirada al más alto, le declaró su desagrado. "Ok, ok, no dije nada." Masculle junto a un gruñido.

Itachi lo prefiere así, aunque percibe la presencia de alguien más y la que menos desea tener ahí.

"¿Sasuke?"

"Eh, vine por un vaso de… agua, sí." Sale levemente sobresaltado de donde le miraba, se escondía, apreciando un miedo en sus ojos oscuros. Lo conoce y solo deja que se vaya corriendo a la cocina sin llegar a decirle algo.

Él lo sabe.

Todos ahí entienden la delicadeza del tema.

El miedo y la preocupación.

Lo que significa.

"Itachi…" Kisame vuelve a interrumpir sus pensamientos, girando a verle.

"Acá no, Kisame. Acá no." Responde cansado, deseando que las horas pasen pronto y los minutos se hace más eternos que nunca.

"Itachi, no es eso… esto…" Le vuelve a hablar, apuntando a sus manos." Te estás haciendo sangrar las palmas con las uñas, al menos que sean de Deidara-chan."

Sobresaltado abre las manos, percatándose recién del daño y bufa, colocándose de pie con molestia e ir al baño a lavar las heridas sin decir nada, regañándose por tal acción. Él no es así y de algún modo, la situación le supera. Por dentro tiene deseos de gritar y su cuerpo como siempre controla su ser para estar en calma. El chorro de agua se lleva ese líquido rojo, pero la herida escose hasta que se enfría levemente y al estar solo, unas lágrimas escapan hasta que la puerta golpea, recordándole que no está solo en aquella casa.

"¿Itachi-kun?" Es la voz de Izumi.

"Ya salgo. " Dice amable, haciendo un ejercicio de respiración antes de abrir la puerta y salir, encontrándose con su novia, mirarse unos segundos, para después ir con ella donde su tía parecía hablar con Kisame.

.

.

.

.

"Por fin despiertas." Su voz se oye como un susurro, no evita verle bien por las dudas, antes de darse cuenta lo cerca que se ha aproximado, pero no le importa. Aún le venían a la mente las pesadillas mientras decidió quedarse a cuidarle por la noche, para luego verificar que estaba con él. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Itachi, yo…" No se completamente y se aleja al sentir aún ese olor en el rubio. "¿Estoy en tu casa, hn?" Entrecierra los ojos al comprender que como siempre, Deidara aún en su estado desea ser esquivo con él.

"Lo estás. Ayer, tus padres me llamaron preocupados porque no volvías y era ya media noche…"Comenta, informando lo sucedido y lo hecho. "Izumi, Kisame y yo fuimos a buscarte…"Pausa, tomando su voz un tono severo al decir su nombre. "Deidara, tú porqué…"

"¡No quiero hablar de ello, hn! ¡Cállate!" Grita y se cubre las orejas con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no verlo, por qué… _me evitas._

"¡Deidara, te estabas desangrando! No pidas que me calle."

"¡Dije que te calles, hn! ¡Cállate!" Replica, hasta que la puerta se abre y suena, haciendo que su atención caiga en su tía Rin, que entra y con una mano le toma del hombro, pidiendo que salga. Respira sonoramente y hace caso, saliendo con un deseo imperioso de golpear a alguien.

Llega al cuarto, quitando la ropa para darse un baño y vestir la ropa del colegio con la mente cegada en muchas no buenas intenciones, especialmente en el probable causante del estado actual de Deidara, llegando a la cocina con semblante peligroso, ese que nota Sasuke, que come una tostada y le mira inquisidora.

"¿Nii-san estás bien? Buenos días." No le quita los ojos de encima.

"Buenos días, hermano." Lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz, buscando centrarse y racionalizar las emociones, sintiendo al final parte del cuerpo cortado. "Solo tuve una mala noche, descuida."

"¿Café? Tía Rin preparó para ti." Apunta a la máquina en una esquina, dudando si hablar mucho o no, preguntar al menos qué pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano y al final optar por darle su espacio, tomando el bolso que cuelga en una silla. "Me voy yendo, cuídate nii-san." Inclina levemente la cabeza, desapareciendo del campo de visión de su hermano por el marco de la puerta.

"Maldición…" Gruñe, sin ánimos de ir por café, aunque lo hace porque lo necesita si debe ir a rendir clases y concentrarse en ello que no sea en Deidara.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué son amigos?"_

 _Después que Deidara le echara mil insultos sin ser grosero por ganarle el puesto como mejor lugar en artes, él presentaba la ansiedad de no saber ya por una semana del otro y querer buscarlo, pero sin saber qué decirle, pues tiene entendido que quién debe disculparse no es él. Siendo así que controlaba ese estado irracional hablando con Kisame, logrando distraerse, aunque no ayudaba mucho con esa pregunta y no dudar en mirarle a que continuara hablando, pues él no tiene ánimos de responder a ello._

 _El más alto bufa y carraspea, rebotando el balón de básquet con la mirada puesta en el arco de la cancha del barrio, el cual el moreno le ha invitado antes de ir por onigiris._

 _"_ _Digo, eh… él parece odiarte siempre que te ve. Como si le impusieras tu amistad y él se viera obligado a ello. No sé, es raro que uses ese termino con él."_

 _"_ _Deidara siempre ha sido de odiar a todo a quien ve y no le obligo a nada. " Dice, con un deje de duda que no revela en sus facciones, aunque Deidara siempre le parecía alguien complejo de tratar._

 _"_ _Conmigo no, digo, a veces tiramos la broma el uno al otro" Encesta con un agresivo slum dunk y sonríe, durando poco al sentir un aura peligrosa en el más bajo, corrigiendo pronto con risa hueca. "Jajaja, pero debe ser normal, ¿no? Ese chico está loco y si le vas por ese lado, es normal, eh…"_

 _"_ _Déjalo, Kisame." Se centra, calmando ese leve pinchazo extraño que sintiera al oír hablar de la buena relación que tienen. "Con él me conocí a través de la rivalidad, así que… respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que ese es el motivo que seamos amigos." Responde, tomando el balón y hacer una canasta de tres puntos. "Y… creo que él ha impuesto su amistad a mí, lo que no me molesta. "_

 _"_ _Vaya, qué amistad la suya…"_

 _Al otro día, era el mismo rubio quién lo buscó y le habló como si nada, asegurándole que a la siguiente el iría a encabezar la lista._

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al instituto, con unas notables ojeras bajo los ojos, se encontró con Izumi para ir al mismo salón, donde su caminar tranquilo se detuvo en medio de unos de los pasillos del segundo piso al toparse con quién menos debió aparecer. Cabello blanco, postura despreocupada y musculatura un poco más grande que la suya al igual que la altura, ignorando el hecho de qué hacía justo frente a esa sala, olvidando por completo respirar, sin llegar a darse cuenta en qué momento estaba en frente de él sin hacer caso a la voz de Izumi.

"¿Eh? ¿Se te perdió algo?" Dijo al verse muy observado por él, incomodándolo.

No responde, pero su puño lo hace por él, dándose impulso y darle un certero golpe con los nudillos en la mejilla del albino, llamando la atención de terceros al presenciar la escena, una donde ambos terminaron de golpes en el suelo, con él encima de ese tipo, con los ojos teñidos en un brillo rojo.

"¡Itachi-kun!"

 _"_ _¿Deidara, por qué estás conmigo?"_

Continuará.

 **Nota Autora:** Gracias por continuar leyendo a las personas que lo hacen y quienes me dejan mensajes. Pido disculpas por la demora, pero la universidad tiene la mayor parte de mi tiempo y poco para escribir, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Debo decir que cuesta un poco darle una personalidad a Itachi, pero espero los deje sin gusto a poco. Como se dieron cuenta hay todo un lío, para empezar la forma extraña que es Deidara junto a todo lo que Itachi desea comprender, más lo que no sabe y lo reservado que es él. En sí es ese uno de los motivos por el cual me costó escribir desde su punto de vista, porque hasta para él se oculta cosas. Pero son críos, recuerden que apenas tienen 15 y 16 años.

Dudas, palabras de motivación o criticas constructivas, un reviews será bien recibido.


End file.
